deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bass vs. BlackWarGreymon
Bass vs. BlackWarGreymon is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. Description It's Mega Man vs Digimon! Which black and yellow anti-hero will win this battle? Intro Wiz: Anti heroes, while not heroes, still prove themselves to save the day once in a while. Boomstick: Like Bass, Dr. Wily's strongest creation. Wiz: And BlackWarGreymon, the Jet-black Dragon Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bass Wiz: In the year 20XX, Dr. Wily was sick and tired of his constant defeats by the hand of Mega Man, so he decided to make his own copy of him... Boomstick: Said copy is named Bass, powered by the energy source Bassnium, the most powerful energy in the world. Gee, dude can't come up with original names, can't he? Wiz: There's also the fact that Bass has numerous powers, like Magic Card, which sends a card at enemies, Wheel Cutter, which can go up walls, Doppler Attack, which makes four small invincible clones of Bass, and Time Bomb, which can freeze time for four seconds. Boomstick: He can also send kicks of energy, slide, and fuse with his dog, increasing his power, allowing him to fly, and make him faster. Wiz: However, Bass is sometimes overtaken by his pride, which is his one flaw. Boomstick: Besides that, Bass is a killing machine. BlackWarGreymon Wiz: Digimon are digital monsters made up of data that have the power to come into our world. Among them, there are very strong ones. One of the strongest, however, is BlackWarGreymon. Boomstick: BlackWarGreymon has enough power to easily defeat ultimates like PailDramon with ease, and has two dramon killers attached to his arms. Wiz: He also has Black Tornado, which sends him in a tornado-like pattern at his foes. Boomstick: His strongest attack, however, is Terra Destroyer, which sucks up all the negative emotions within the world and focuses them into one blast. Wiz: BlackWarGreymon also is highly intelligent, though if he is damaged too much, he reverts to his spiral control form. But despite that, BlackWarGreymon is a powerhouse. The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEoD0E7btPI begins playing) Bass walks with Treble in New York City, though they are being watched by something. BlackWarGreymon proceeds to jump in front of Bass. Bass: Oh great, someone actually worth fighting. Let's just get this wrapped up with. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekmmQmotJf0 begins playing) Bass jumps in the air, blasting BlackWarGreymon multiple times. BlackWarGreymon barely budges, walking towards him, then knocks Bass onto the ground. Bass jumps behind BlackWarGreyMon, then fires ice at his feet, freezing them. Bass proceeds to kick BlackWarGreymon in the face. BlackWarGreymon breaks free, then fires multiple green energy blasts at Bass. Two of them hit Bass, the others going towards the other parts of the city. Bass kicks BlackWarGreymononto the ground, then fires at his neck. BlackWarGreymon slashes at Bass' arm, severely hurting it. Bass proceeds to split into four, then all of them fire at BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon jumps into the air, wanting to end the fight. He begins charging up Terra Destroyer, then fires it at the city. The entire city is destroyed, and presumably Bass as well. K.-''' Bass appears behind BlackWarGreymon, smiling at him, and fused with Treble. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwlC89-X-oc begins playing) Bass: You know, maybe you should be wary of beings who can stop time. Bass fires at BlackWarGreymon, knocking him down into the rubble. He proceeds to grab BlackWarGreymon, then uses multiple Nitro Blades on him. Lastly, he impales BlackWarGreymon in the neck with his own Dramon Killers. BlackWarGreymon reverts to his control spire form, utterly defeated, which Bass then destroys. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, there goes a childhood or two. Wiz: While BlackWarGreymon was the more durable of the two, Bass is a generally more experienced fighter. And seeing as how bass can evenly fight Duo, who can go five times faster than the speed of light, BlackWarGreymon was doomed from the start. Boomstick: BlackWarGreymon's Dramon Killers were also his own downfall for the fight, as they could be used to kill him instead. Let's just say that he won't be coming back any time soon. Wiz: The winner is Bass. Advantages and Disadantages Bass + Smaller, allowing him to avoid attacks better + Far faster + Stronger in terms of strength + Better durability feats + Had far more of an arsenal then BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon - A far larger opponent to be hit by -Slower -Had less feats of durability - Had far less of an arsenal - Dramon Killers lead to his downfall NEXT TIME ON DEATH BA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Bill Cipher: GUESS WHO? YOU KNOW WHO, YOU PROBABLY READ THE NEXT EPISODE. ANYWAYS, I'M GONNA BE FIGHTING A WEAKLING CALLED UNCLE GRANDPA ON THIS NEXT EPISODE, BE PREPARED TO SEE ME ABSOLUTELY DESTROY HIM. UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU SOON. Who do you think will win? Bass BlackWarGreymon Did you agree with how this ended? Yes No I don't know Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Digimon vs Megaman themed fights